A Blood Deal
by RebelionMuda
Summary: He had killed him, he had torn him to shreds... then why hours later is he standing in front of him calling him "MASTER"! Johnny gets himself into a deal he can't escape of. Edgar will stay at his side... forever.


… **Ladies and gentlemen…**

**… RebelionMuda presents…**

**"A BLOOD DEAL"  
No one can escape…**

**CHAPTER 1**

**INTRODUCTIONS**

_Fear._

_There is no emotion as human as fear. Slowly crawling up your spine. What is that? Is there a man staring at you through the window? Is there a shadow next to your bed while you're sleeping? Maybe it wants possess you. Maybe it wants to kidnap your soul and drag it to the darkest hole of hell… maybe it's holding a knife, maybe it's not a shadow._

_Maybe it's just a common human that holds a gun right on your head and will shoot you at any moment, just because you dared to own a house that is very easy to get in to and steal from._

_There is so much to fear in this world. Those usual things you are scared of change through the years in your life. At first you're scared of monsters under your bed, you're scared of that big boy that hits you in school, you're scared of losing your parents, then you're scared of failing those difficult tests, of asking that girl out, of everybody making fun of you because of those pimples on your face._

_Then you're scared of losing your job, you're scared to find out that your wife DOES cheat on you, that your kids will get involved in drugs, after all they are everywhere… funny thing is that after some time you end up scared of those same monsters you were so afraid of at the beginning, you're afraid to end up old and alone in some weird room filled with other people as old and alone as you._

_And death comes… it scares you a lot, doesn't it? You don't know what comes after it. As you never knew if that was really a man staring at you through your window or if it was just your imagination._

_You just don't know…_

_Although…_

_… what if you knew?_

_What if, after all your life filled with fears, for once you could give fate a nice big slap and say "See? I'm not scared. I know what comes after this, I know… and I have defeated you."_

_But you are just a human, you will never be able to do that. You're a slave to your fears._

_But I'm not._

_If that man shoots me, I don't die. If that big boy hits me, I can hit him back as hard as you could only imagine. If they make fun of me, I could kill them._

_I could drink their lives dry, I could tear their bodies up._

_I could but… who am I kidding? Don't really expect that of me._

_No. Even when I should, even when that's what I'm supposed to do. I'd never do it. Stand up for myself? Hah, yeah… right. I know it's not healthy either. I know that even as a human I should but I believe… I believe I fear as much as you do, it's just… that different things scare me._

_Still I can't escape from the fact that if he does pull that lever, it will surely hurt beyond any logic… but I won't disappear._

_So I guess, after all… I … _

"… have nothing to fear."

So said the man tied up on that weird sadistic machine.

His glasses were slipping on his nose. He couldn't feel his hands anymore. He just felt cold extremities tingling at the end of his sore arms, and his feet were gone as well. He was sore in all places and in many ways.

Mentally and physically.

And it had little to do with the young man standing in front of him, his eyes filled with curiosity stared at him at the end of that provocative sentence.

Those eyes that clearly stated: You'd better not try to convince me with those 'oh-so-serious' arguments and that lamb-in-disgrace face, because at any time I could decide that I just don't want to kill you but I could also torture you without any kind of mercy.

But Edgar wasn't lying. He was not afraid of death.

Still he regretted again and again not having eaten in almost a week. He'd been so weak when that weird, funny smelling stranger knocked him out and dragged him back to his house that Edgar was almost ashamed of himself. It was an undeniable truth that he wasn't the strongest, the fastest, the sharpest, the fiercest creature of the night.

… but come the freaking ON! That guy probably weighed less than a bag a bag of two dollars in change.

_"If the others find out… it's going to be way worse than this,"_ Edgar thought bitterly.

It really wasn't easy to be him. The weakest, lamest vampire on earth, as he was often called by other creatures. He wouldn't sleep in a sarcophagus, he wouldn't drink blood from still breathing victims, he wouldn't seduce women to have sex with then to drink them dry. He wouldn't despise sunlight, he wouldn't keep ghouls and make an army out of them to terrorize some town…

… ...man, he wouldn't even sparkle like those fakes that teen girls adored.

In almost 70 years carrying the curse he hadn't lived like a real vampire, not even once. And now he was going to lose his freedom to some skinny deranged man who had to feed a wall with Edgar's blood and liked to give long speeches about morals in society.

_"Oh crap"_

It was true, then and there everything was about to change. No more lame hobbies to kill time with, now he had to accomplish each and every one of the wishes of his captor and soon to become "destroyer".

"I envy your conviction," The other one said, taking Edgar out of his contemplation.

And he pulled the lever.

There was not a word to describe the torturous pain he suffered when his skin was ripped apart: his organs torn by cold piercing blades, his bones crashed, became just small bits of that bloody mass that once had been known as "Edgar".

Everything faded to black. Pain was still lingering somewhere in his consciousness. He felt himself weird, he felt himself... everywhere.

He discovered that it is really a strange sensation to feel your torn body spread around inside a room. He could feel that wood under him, and could still feel the cold blades through the pieces of his body that were still attached to them. He could feel those walls, he felt cold and he felt hot at the same time.

Strange.

It took about 4 hours for it to begin. Slowly, every piece and drop of him started to move. Pieces of bones, rags of flesh, some drops of blood, all of them moved as metal is moved by a magnet to the center of the room. The bizarre mass made of Edgar's remains moved like a morbid jellyfish.

_"This feels… unusual"_

He thought as one of his eyes witnessed how his jellyfish form became black and started to take a better form, a human form.

"Nnghh… " it hurt. Not as much as being torn to shreds but it hurt quite a bit.

About ten minutes later a young naked man was on his knees panting in the middle of the room, in front of the same machine that had destroyed him.

It would have taken less if had he been healthier, but the Blood Bank didn't have his favorite type of blood and he refused to drink other type. Edgar had thought that maybe a week without eating wouldn't be so bad, that he would be fine.

How sadly mistaken he was.

Everything was screwed. He started to gain control over himself again while the others' voices echoed inside of his head.

**"IF A HUMAN DEFEATS A VAMPIRE IN BATTLE, THE VAMPIRE'S ONLY CHOICE IS TO BECOME THAT HUMAN'S SLAVE… FOR ALL ETERNITY"**

So… maybe it was time to introduce himself to his new master?

He stood up, and realized immediately that he wasn't wearing his best suit. Unless that Nny person had some kind of nude fetish, Edgar didn't think he'd make a good impression.

Now how to fix that tiny inconvenience?

Shadows.

He was a vampire, one of the things he HAD (surprisingly) managed to learn was how to manipulate shadows.

With some hard thinking, a pair of pants made of thick smoke appeared in front of him. He hadn't the strength yet as to make a shirt appear so… pants were the best he had.

Now, as for where his new master was...

Step by step, very slowly, Edgar walked through the room and opened the door. A large hallway with a lot of doors in its walls appeared in front in of him. He walked through it and did not dare to open not even one of them.

As he walked he could see rooms filled with people hanging from the roof: some of them were rotting corpses; others were fresh; and there were a couple that were still alive, agonizing and praying for a resolution of their fate.

The house had that smell. Dry blood and fresh blood everywhere. It both repulsed him and delighted him. There was a time in where he almost couldn't contain himself of licking a door clean… he was so hungry.

But that blood wasn't pure. It had flesh, it had dust, it was contaminated. If he drank it in his state it could be lethal. He couldn't trust it, although he died to give just one lick.

Edgar covered his mouth and nose with his hand. More corpses, some in the floor, some hanging from sadistic machines as the one he had been victim of. Where the hell was he going? He didn't know where that Nny guy was. His feet were just moving by themselves.

It was weird thought; it was almost as if he did know the place he was going to. Some kind of instinct just told him where to go.

Then he heard it. Loud muffled screams, agony… it smelled like fear. And fresh blood.

Right behind that door.

He opened it.

And there he was: his murderer and the murderer's victim.

God, this guy was quick wasn't he? Every homicidal maniac is the same. One moment you're his bestest friend in the room but just 5 hours later he gets a new person, he puts them in a straight jacket and threats them with a double-edged ax.

"You don't really realize the pain in the ass you are, don't you?" the maniac started his rant "Ok, ok… maybe I overreacted, was not in the best of my moods you know. Just a moment ago I killed this guy… he seemed nice… and IT DID NOTHING FOR ME! IT DID NOT A FUCKING THING FOR ME!" he yelled out of nowhere, his victim hunched like a little slug under his gaze "Now… HOW THE FUCK… can I expect to get something from killing you, little waste of life? No matter how hard I try… no one learns their lessons, if I kill you, you still won't learn, if I let you live… you still won't learn so… what should I do? Oh WHAT should I do?"

The Nny guy seemed really concerned by this, Edgar wondered if this was really the best moment to introduce himself but he doubted he could contain himself more from biting that guy in the straightjacket.

"Um… Ex-"

"I KNOW!" The murderer joyfully cried "No wait… I don't… no I just don't, but I guess that you have hurt me in some way and now I should do what everybody expects me to do, "he stated in a somehow boring voice "so… now you'll think twice when you decide to talk out loud through your cell phone!" And he raised his ax as hard and high as he could and then he…

… he…

Wait.

And as hard as Nny tried to sever that guy's body as he was planning to, he soon seemed to realize that he was no longer holding his ax.

"I think you are looking for this?" A voice spoke behind Johnny as he turned to face Edgar who had his ax properly buried in his skull.

"HOLLY FUCK!" Johnny cried and stepped back "What the hell…? Who… give me THAT!" the skinny man pulled the ax out of Edgar's skull violently. Nny's eyes hold a mix of surprise and disgust. Edgar thought the killer would have a special esteem for the weapon.

"AGH! I would really love if you didn't do that again? You know… it really hurts… I wasn't planning on keeping it there anyway."

The young homicidal maniac stared at him closely.

"Who… I killed you!" Nny said in a very reproach like tone "You are… that Edgar person… but I torn you apart, I just painted my wall with your blood, what the fuck are you doing here? Did you forget something? Because if so, don't look at me… finders keepers"

"Oh, no I… er-... This is something difficult to explain I..."

"You have your head almost split in two, why are you still on your feet?!" Nny looked stunned; but Edgar couldn't blame him "Are you a… zombie?"

"No, I'm afraid I'm not a zombie, I-"

"Because if you're a fucking zombie, I'm telling you, no zombies in this house. Not again. NOT EVER."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not a zombie, I-"

"Look… I don't care, I have plenty of work here, I'm literally standing on my work right now so… if you want to leave the door is that way. Sorry I had to… you know… tear you apart but thanks to you the _thing_ won't come out, so you can feel very proud of yourself" And he turned around ready to forget the little incident until...

"I can't"

Nny's sharp gaze was directed at Edgar. "What?"

"I can't leave.. I'm sorry"

"I'm telling you, you can leave! I won't look for you again, leave this place before I think it twice" This Edgar person was very strange.

"And I'm telling you… I can't"

Nny's disgusted face was followed by violent moves, as fast as he could he tackled Edgar on the floor, the ax's edge dangerously on his neck "I don't give a fuck about what keeps you here… but you should really consider leaving now, I don't give this kind of chances, you know?" he hissed angrily.

"And I'm telling you I can't… master"

"What?" spat Nny

"Wht?" muffled the victim in the straightjacket behind them.

Johnny got up and took the axe, with a single move decapitated the new victim. He stayed still a while, enough for time for Edgar to get up and look at him again.

"Who are you?" Nny asked in a very dark and solemn voice.

"I'm… Edgar. Edgar Vargas."

"No. WHO are you? You have your head almost split open in two. You're leaking blood and haven't even coughed while you're speaking, I'm telling you to leave and you call me master." Nny hold the ax very tight in his hand, his voice sounded as lethal as his gaze felt.

"I'm… a vampire" Edgar sighed. His head started to heal quickly after he said this, until everything left of it was stains of blood. "And… according to our laws, you have defeated me and from now and on I am your… slave." This last bit, he almost whispered.

Nny didn't say a thing, just took the ax in his hands and walk toward Edgar, his face was motionless as he held the cold look of a killer in his eyes.

"Well I…" as fast a lethal snake, the ax severed Edgar's head. "… have no time for this bullshit"

Edgar's headless body fell at his feet. Nny walked out of the room. That had been something else, he would have time to ponder about it with Nailbunny later, if only those slurp-like sound stopped…

Slurp-like?

Nny turned and saw it. Edgar's headless body was standing again in front of him. His head had landed over a puddle of blood of his latest victim. He was licking from it.

The headless body walked towards its head, found it and properly put it on again, to Nny's much surprise.

"I think it's more complicated than that" Edgar said, as he adjusted his head in his neck again. "You see, I really can't leave… the moment you destroyed my body you signed this deal, you condemned yourself to me. I can't leave this place because you live in it, I can't disappear from your life even if I want to… "

As Edgar spoke Nny could see them... those little fangs showed up as he was talking.

No one spoke, until Nny broke silence.

"I don't want you. I don't need another thing that enslaves me. I have enough with that fucking wall!"

"I'm the one who is a slave! Don't think it's easy for me! Just hours ago I as a free… something in this world! And now I can't escape this house.."

"Then stay in the house. But don't look for me. Don't talk to me. Don't pretend I exist." He turned around and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Edgar sighed, he knew it was going to be way more complicated than that. But for now… he just wanted to finish drinking that fresh blood.

.

.

.

.

.

…………………………………………………………….

**Edgar Vargas and Johnny C. belong to Jhonen Vasquez**

**Edgar!Vampire belongs to Ladyyaxetel**

**Story belongs to me.**

**I'm not a native English writer, please if you see mistakes do tell me! =D**

**Especial thanks to Ladyyaxetel and Desdemona who helped me to correct language mistakes in this chapter. If anyone is interested in beta-edit this, please tell me :)**


End file.
